Two Years Later
by hannahbanana328
Summary: Rose and Christian run away after Dimitri and Lissa start ignoring them. What will Christian and Rose do when the royal Court needs their help? Are the former couples over each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It has been two years since I've seen him, two years since I've seen Lissa, and two years since Christian and I ran away. We have no intention of ever going back.

_Flash back_

_I ran into my room, grabbing my suitcase and stuffing everything I could fit in it. " Love fades. Mine has." Thinking of those words Dimitri told me hurt. I felt like some one reached into my chest and pulled my heart out. Only my anger kept me from breaking down and making a scene. _

_Lissa was supposed to be my best friend, but she had picked Dimitri over me. I knew Christian wasn't going to be happy._

_Just then my room slammed open. I swiveled around, ready to kick whoever's ass, but I realized it was just Christian. His eyes were red from crying. _

"_Are you leaving too?" Christian almost whispered. I don't think he had much of a voice right now, probably from screaming. _

"_Yeah. You wanna come with?"_

_He nodded his head._

"_We'll leave in 30 minutes." I decided. He mumbled something unintelligent under his breath and nodded his head again right before leaving._

"Christian lets go!" I screamed across our apartment. We were getting ready to leave for a club. That's where we targeted Strigoi to kill. Christian and I were and amazing team. I distracted them, led them outside, he set them on fire, and I staked them.

"I'm coming Rose! Hold on!" He screamed back.

At the bar, I spotted a Strigoi near the bar hitting on a girl. I walked over to him.  
>"Hello" He said in a very seductive way. He almost made the word sound dirty. I let him check me out a little longer before I lead him to the dance floor. I could hear Christian ordering a drink from the bar in my earpiece.<p>

I could feel the man getting anxious. He was waiting for the chance to steal me away and dry the blood from my veins. I lead him outside, whispering the code word so Christian could hear it in his earpiece.

As soon as the back door to the bar closed, he slammed me against the brick wall.

"What's you're name beautiful?" The Strigoi said in a voice that made me shiver.

"Your worst nightmare," I whispered as I pulled my stake from the sheath under my dress.

As soon as he realized what I was doing, he shoved me back and jumped on top of me. I could tell from his skill that he was older. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. All of a sudden, the Strigoi's head was surrounded in fire. Christian was here. Took him long enough.

I waited until I found an opening and staked him. By this time I was out of breathe.

"Come on Rose; let's go home," Christian said to me as I got up and dusted my self off. His eyes showed that something was wrong, but I decided to wait till we got home to start interrogating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews! I'll try to update as often as I can! School's been tough lately and I'm really busy.**

**Chapter 2**

Christian held my hand as we walked to the car. Over the past two years, our feelings for each other had grown stronger and stronger. It took a while, but I finally started to accept that I loved Christian. He had confessed to me that he loved me too, but I was able to tell that he still held feelings for Lissa. I think he could see the same feelings in my eyes for Dimitri.

Christian was an amazing boyfriend. We understood each other; not as much as Dimitri and I did though. There I went again. Always comparing my feeling for Christian to my feeling for Dimitri. I wondered if he did the same about Lissa and me.

As we walked up to our front door, I realized it was unlocked. I could have sworn that we locked it before we left. I entered the apartment in front of Christian; ready for any Strigoi attack. I saw seven figures standing in our living room. When I turned the light on, ready to attack them, I saw their faces. In front of me stood Lissa, Adrian, Alberta, Janine, Abe, Eddie, and the person that I hated the most; Dimitri Belikov.

"What. The. Fuck." I almost screamed.

"Calm down Babe," Christian tired to whisper to me, but he is a terrible whisperer.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Christian Ozera, we understand that you have been killing many Strigoi over the two years you have been gone. St. Vladimir's Academy needs your help."

"And why is that?" I said with venom and hate lacing through my words.

"Most of our teachers have been killed in a recent attack. Our student are seriously lacking in their fighting skills and we need the best of the best. You guys are the first to come to mind. Also we have started teaching defensive magic, and you, Christian, would be a tremendous help."

"Why should we help you? When we were there, no one cared." Christian spoke for me. Knowing I would end of screaming if I did. The way he said it sounded dangerously calm and deadly. All seven people took a step back.

"Don't do it for us. Do it for the children." Lissa said, looking me in the eyes. I shot her mental daggers.

I looked Christian in his eyes. We both understood each other perfectly. We would go. We would teach. We would leave.

"Fine. But we aren't putting up with any bull shit." I told them. Looking each one of the seven people in their eyes.

"Okay. Our plane leaves at noon tomorrow at the airport down the rode."

"Okay." Christian and I said in unison.

Looking at each one of them leave brought back anger along with feeling I had kept buried. Seeing Dimitri and Lissa made me so mad. I wanted to punch something. I glanced at Christian and noticed he was going through the same thing as me.

"Come on," I said as I led him to the bedroom. " I know a way we can get rid of that anger."

He instantly understood what I was saying and grabbed me. He kissed me with a passion I've never seen. I liked it. He pushed me down on the bed and started to slip off the dress I had been wearing.

I woke up the next morning with mine and Christian limbs tangled up. Last night's events came tome and I got a head each. I tried to get out of bed without waking Christian and failed.

"Good morning honey," I said to him with a small smile on my face. I really enjoyed last night.

"Good morning," He said as he pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"We have to pack." I said with a groan. He groaned along with me. I could tell today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just realized that I forgot to mention where Christian and Rose ran away to! Oops :/ So I guess we could say they went to….hmmm…Switzerland? Yeah that sounds good. I hear they make nice watches there. And they have good chocolate and cheese. ANYWAY, enough of my rambling about Switzerland. Thanks for the good reviews and I'm trying to update as often as I can. I want to make a shout out to Maegan. I know you are going to be reading this somewhere, at sometime. The Maegan in this story is dedicated t you! I LOVE YOU MAEGY! Hehe bye guys! REVIEW!**

Christian and I packed as much as we could; not knowing how long we would be at St. Vladimir's. We didn't talk much on the ride to Zürich Airport. The thought of going back to the place-and people-we'd left behind scared the hell out of me. The way Chris was looking, I think he felt the same.

Christian and I pulled up to Zürich. I saw six people waiting near the jet that we would probably be riding in.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," Christian said with a sigh.

We walked over to the group and greeted them formally.

"The plane boards in 30 minuets." Dimitri said. His voice was the same. It made my heart hurt, but when I looked at Christian, I felt better.

All of a sudden, my breath was knocked out of me and I stumbled. I was being attacked from behind. I knew not to try to hit him though because the smell of cigarettes told me it was Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, I missed you so much! I had no one to make derogatory comments to!" Adrian said against my shoulder.

"I missed you too," I said with a smile. "Okay you can get off me know."

He let go of me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Christian." Adrian said to him.

"Hello Adrian. I see you haven't changed much," Christian said while smiling.

Out of nowhere, my phone started ringing. The caller ID said _Ellodie_.

Ellodie is a 16-year-old Moroi that specializes in Earth. Chris and I have been taking care of her for a while now. Shit. I forgot about her.

"Dammit Christian we forgot about Ellodie."

"Oh Shit." Christian said under his breath. "Should we bring her with us?"

"I don't know? I guess? How are we supposed to get her?" I asked questionably.

"I can go pick her up. We still have 20 minuets."

"Okay. Hurry."

"Wait. Do the rest care?" Christian asked.

"I don't know and honestly don't care."

Chris came back 15 minuets later with Ell by his side. While he was gone I explained to every body Ellodie's situation. Her parents had died when she was a baby and she had to live with her abusive uncle in the middle of nowhere. Chris and I had found her and pretty much taken her in. Every once and a while she would go back to her parent's house and stay but she mostly lived with us. Ellodie was like a sister to me.

"Hey Rose. So I heard you guys forgot about me. Thanks. Love you too." Ellodie said with a fake look of sadness on her face.

"Sorry Ell. It's just been…stressful lately." I said with a look of regret.

"We're boarding!" Adrian yelled to us.

Well. Looks like it's time to face what Chris and I ran away from.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know these stupid author note things suck but I just wanted to say sorry for not updating. It's finally winter break and I thought I'd have time to write but Christmas shopping is getting in the way. I'm going to Universal tomorrow so it'll probably be Monday or Tuesday before I can update again. I know you are probably wondering why I have time to write this and not a short chapter but I just got done wrapping presents and it is 12:10PM. I wanted to fall into my bed and sleep but I felt bad about not updating and not giving you guys an excuse. So here I am, my eyes barely open, typing this. **

**I also wanted to tell everyone to read Save You by . It's a great story and will keep you occupied while I can't update. ANYWAY, I appreciate all the great reviews and the favorites/story alerts my story has been added to. I'll UD ASAP! Byee!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Yes I am FINALLY updating! I know, I know. Took me long enough. So I was thinking of doing another fanfic on Dimitri in 's Academy. I've only seen one. It was okay, but not what I think Dimitri acted like when he was a teenager. Of course I will keep UD-ing this story, but it may not be as often if I start the other one. Enough of my babbling. Enjoy this chapter and review! **

**P.S. I think I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of the day. **

_Rose's POV_

The flight to the U.S. was tiring. For some reason, planes didn't like me. I always had a hard time with my Shadow Kissed side effects when we were in the air. The ghosts liked to torment me and I could feel what Lissa was feeling, despite the wall I always kept up that blocked me off from her. For a while, it was as if Lissa and I had never been bonded in the first place.

"Rose," I heard someone say quietly next to me. My eyes were closed, so only the voice told me who it was.

"Yes Ell?"

"Is that him?" she asked quietly. I knew whom she was talking about when she said him. I had gotten drunk one night and told Ellodie everything about my life. I didn't regret it. Ell was an amazing listener, and it was nice to finally pour my heart out to someone. She was mature and didn't act like every other 16 year old.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Is that her?" she whispered. By 'her', she was referring to Lissa.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Was her only reply.

We landed at St. Vladimir's mini airport. It reminded me of the time we went to the ski resort and when Lissa and I went to Victor Dashkov's trial. I miss those days. When Lissa and I were best friends and Dimitri and I were able to stand being around each other. I wanted Lissa and I's friendship back, but I knew it wasn't possible. I still resented her. How it's possible to love and resent a person blows my mind, but I felt that towards her . . . and Dimitri.

"You can't think like that Rose!" I mentally scolded myself.

We got off the plane and walked to our rooms so we could get ready for the big Guardian and Fighting Moroi meeting.

_Christian's POV_

Seeing Lissa was affecting me. A lot. I love Rose, but my love for her would never compare to my love for Lissa. I don't feel guilty because I know Rose feels the same towards Dimitri. We'd even talked about it. We both agreed that we had found our soul mates but thing weren't meant to be.

The Academy gave Rose, Ellodie, and me separate rooms, but they were adjoined. I unpacked my things into the dresser and closet. It felt nostalgic being back at St. Vlad's. It made me think of all the times Lissa and I snuck into each other's rooms.

"Hör auf zu denken so. Es wird nur machen Sie depressiv" I said to myself in German. Switzerland has 4 offical languages; therefor Rose and I learned German, French, Itailian, and Romansh. **(Yes Romansh is a language. Look it up) **We also learned Russian and Romanian because we traveled to those places a lot.

Once I was done unpacking, I got a shower and got dressed. It was time to attend the meeting and face all the people Rose and I left behind.


	6. Chapter 5

**Second UD today, maybe there will be a third! For those of you who have been complaining about the short chapters, I understand. It looks a lot longer on Microsoft word than it does when it's uploaded! Oh, and I will be adding Ellodie, Lissa, and Dimitri POV. Also, Olivia Williams, you have to understand that yes, Lissa did take Rose for granted, and yes she did prevent Rose from doing many things, but Rose let her. The reason I made them just go into Rose and Christian's house uninvited is because if they hadn't let them selves in, Rose never would have aloud them to come in. Yes I will be making Dimitri and Lissa suffer because they deserve it. And finally, you will find out exactly what happened between Lissa and Chris soon. Maybe even in this chapter. You may have noticed that there are things I haven't mentioned or explained. Be patient. I have thing planned out perfectly. They will be in the story. I appreciate all the enthusiasm from you guys!**

_Ellodie's POV _

I was lying on my bed when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Rose standing there in a tight purple shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black heels. Her eye makeup was dark, but it looked good.

"Talk about dressing to impress" I said with a smirk.

"You ready smart ass?" Rose asked me ignoring my comment on her outfit.

"For . . .?" I asked questionably.

"The meeting." Rose said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't know I was going."

"Of course you are. Adrian said you needed to come."

"Well, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Rose sat on my bed and waited as I got ready. I threw on a pink blouse that makes my jade green eyes pop and some skinny jeans. I was going to wear heels but decided that it would look funny if both Rose and I were wearing them so instead, I threw on my pink flats. Lip-gloss and mascara completed my outfit.

"Alright, lets go."

The meeting room was packed body to body. It was also very loud . . . until we walked in. The guys were looking at Rose and me like they had never seen a girl before. I could also see the few women in the room checking Chris out. The person who caught my eye was a boy who looked to be about my age. He had short brown hair, a little lighter than Rose's, brown eyes, and was very tall. He looked . . . like . . . a younger version of Dimitri. They must have been related.

"Is he related . . .?" I whispered to Rose, knowing she would understand what I meant.

"I don't know. He looks just like him."

_Dimitri's POV_

I was standing next to my brother, Ezra Samuel, which I recently discovered I had when they walked in. Every one got silent. Rose was in the front and, damn, she looked sexy. She looked strait at me and smirked, like she was teasing me. Planking her were Christian and the girl they took in. What was her name . . . Ellodie. That's what it was. She looked gorgeous as well, but in an elegant way. She walked in very confident, like she owned the place. I could tell Roza was rubbing off on her.

"That Ellodie girl . . . she's a . . . a spirit user . . ." Lissa mumbled under her breath.

"But I thought they said she used earth?" I questioned.

"They probably couldn't tell. It's in her aura. She's defiantly a spirit user."

"That or Rose knew but didn't want to tell her. Doesn't the magic basically stay dormant until you know it's there or something tragic happens? Isn't that what happened to you? Maybe Rose is trying to keep the darkness away."

"I don't know. Maybe." I reached over and grabbed Lissa's hand, lacing our fingers together. We've been together for about 11 months now. Things were good between us, and I loved her a lot, but it wasn't like when I was with Roza. I knew Lissa missed Christian and didn't love me as much as she loved Christian, but we settled for what we could get.

Seeing Rose was painful. It was like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a stake. When she reached over and laced her fingers through Christian's, it made me want to die. How weird was it. I had Christians ex and Christian had mine.

The room got quiet again as Alberta stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. I want to introduce Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, Christian Ozera, and Ellodie Luzhkov. They will be aiding us with the Strigoi problems we have been having." Alberta talked for a while and everyone discussed what we were going to do about the recent attacks we've been having on the academy.

"It's very simple. We do exactly what we did the last time Strigoi attacked the campus," Rose said it like we were all idiots and the answer to our problems were obvious.

"Are you saying we should go out and attack them without knowing how many there are, and with so few guardians to help?" Stan Alto challenged her. This wasn't going to end well.

"We would _obviously _estimate the number of Strigoi, and with Moroi, we could easily take them down. And don't treat me like I'm your student still Stan. You don't want me as an enemy." Rose put so much venom in her words it made everyone flinch.

Stan backed off, intimidated by Roza. It made me proud. She had grown so much. I just wish I had been there to see the process.

_Rose's POV_

The meeting took forever. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep. I was walking back to guest housing hand in hand with Chris and with Ell at my side when Alberta came up to me.

"Hey Rose I was wondering if you wanted to come have coffee with some of us to discuss our plan further." I was getting ready to decline but decided it would probably be smarter to go help them with the planning.

"Sure. Christian, Ell; I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Okay," they both said. Chris leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Be good. I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you too," I whispered back.

After my good byes, Alberta and I walked off to the coffee room. I didn't think Dimitri would be there. Boy, was I wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

**You can thank Maegan for this chapter being uploaded tonight (it may be morning by the time I'm done typing it). I wasn't going to do it but she made me! If you check the reviews, Maegan is the one who put that her dick is longer than my chapters. Thanks Maegan. Be expecting more stories from me. They could be based on VA or maybe PLL. I don't know yet. This chapter is going to be short, again. I promise I will start uploading longer chapters soon! Thanks for the reviews! I love any kind of feedback, whether it is good or bad. Okay, enough of my ranting. Enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!**

_Ellodie's POV_

After Rose left to go plan, Christian said he needed to go do something, leaving me to walk back to my room alone. It was night, (for Moroi so really it's day) so the campus was deserted, save for the occasional Guardian roaming the grounds. I didn't feel like sleeping so instead I sat on a bench and soaked up the sun. It wasn't very bright so I didn't worry about getting weak under it. My eyes were closed, enjoying the peace and quiet, when I felt something move beside me. I jumped up to see who, or what, it was.

"Did I scare you драгоценность?" The man said quietly. He had messy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and high cheekbones. It would be an under statement to say he was gorgeous. I recognized him from the plane trip.

"Do you know what you just called me?" I asked skeptically.

"I believe I called you 'precious jewel'?" he told me while he looked into my eyes. The way he did it made shivers run down my spine.

"Where did you come up with that nickname?" I asked truly curious.

"Well your name Ellodie means riches, and your eyes are like precious jewels. Your name is peculiar, because your last name is Luzhkov, which is Russian, and your first name is French." He said it, the whole time eyeing me like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"My real name is actually Ellyson Larae, but I don't like Ellyson because it was originally a boy's name. So now, people call me Ellodie." I don't know why I was telling this guy about my name, but I felt like I could trust him. _"You don't even know his name Ell! Why are you saying these personal things to him?"_ I mentally fought myself over why I was talking to this beautiful stranger. I must be going crazy.

"Interesting. Speaking of names, I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He didn't bother shaking hands. He just sat there. I knew he wanted to say something. I was getting impatient.

"Spit it out, Adrian." I told him while looking at the sky above.

"You're a spirit user." He told me that news as if he said that kind of thing everyday.

"What?" I yelped.

"It's in your aura." He said very nonchalantly.

"What the fuck is an aura?" Adrian seemed crazy. Maybe I should run far away from him.

"Hasn't Rose told you about spirit?"

"She's mentioned it a couple times, but we haven't had long conversations about it."

"Well maybe we should get together with Rose so that we can sort this whole thing out. It's going to take a lot of explaining and I think you're too tired for that right now."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'm going to bed. Good night Adrian."

"Good night Jewel" Adrian whispered as she walked away. I don't know if he intended for me to hear it but I did.

As I was walking back, I felt someone come up behind me. I prayed it wasn't Adrian. I liked him but I couldn't deal with him talking about spirit. It was way too much to take in, in one night. When I turned around though, I looked into deep brown eyes.

_Rose's POV_

When I walked into the break/coffee room, the first person I noticed was Dimitri. _Damn it!_ I was really hoping he wouldn't be there. He had his hair down and was wearing a tight black T-shirt with jeans that made his ass look amazing. God he was so hot. The kind of hot that makes you stop and stare in the middle of the street and get hit by traffic.

I got my coffee and sat down next to Alberta. Everyone tried to find patterns in the Strigoi attacks, but we could only find a few. They always took place at 12 P.M., the Strigoi wore all white, and they always asked for 'the girl'. I had no idea who 'the girl' was, and neither did the others.

When we were done, I tried to walk out un-noticed but failed. Dimitri easily caught up with me.

"Rose. It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, uh, you too." I said to him, looking at my feet the whole time. Dimitri grabbed my chin and turned it so I would look at him. When I looked into his eyes, it was like my whole body melted. I froze up. The sexual tension radiating off us was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. Our heads got closer and closer. I wanted to feel his lips on mine so bad.

Suddenly, I pulled away. "Do not do that again." I said with venom in my voice. "I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend." I stalked off, not wanting to be near him.

"Roza, wait!" He called after me. "Please! Just talk to me!"

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov." I knew calling him by his proper title would hurt him. I did it on purpose. I hoped he went to bed feeling the same pain he caused me two years ago. _Love fades. Mine has. _Those words were forever engraved in my brain.

**Sorry for my chapter being short. I'm tired and would like to go to bed. REVIEW!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey, hey! I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry! I just wanted to tell you that I will be UD-ing tonight! And because I've made you wait so long, there will be two long chapters put up. Again, sorry for the wait! Oh and I'll start on another FanFic tonight also, I don't know if it'll be up tonight but keep an eye out for it!**

**~Hannah**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know, I'm FINALLY updating! I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

_Ellodie's POV_

I turned around to see who was behind me, looking into deep brown eyes. I realized it was the boy. The one who looked like Dimitri. He was gorgeous.

"Um, Hi." I said with uncertainty. What was he doing here?

"Hi, I was sent by Adrian to escort you to your room." He said it with a unique manner. I couldn't quite point it out, but there was something weird about him.

"Thanks, but I don't need an escort. I'm perfectly capable of walking to my room by my self." Adrian was really starting to annoy me.

"Uh, okay. I'm Ezra by the way. But you can call me Sam."

"Sam? That's kind of odd, considering you name is Ezra."

"It's my middle name." He stated. He seemed kind of shy.

"Oh. Okay." The conversation was starting to get awkward. I didn't know what to say. So, like I always do when I don't know what to say, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you related to that Dimitri guy?" Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"Uh, yeah. It's a long story, but I'm his brother."

"That explains the resemblance," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I noticed that by this time, we were at my room. Oddly enough I didn't want to stop talking to him.

"You want to maybe hang out sometime?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay. Well, good night, Sam."

"Good night Ellodie."

I laid down on my bed and thought of tonight's events. I didn't know if I should believe Adrian about the Spirit thing. If I were a spirit user, than Rose would have known. As I lay there, anger built up in me. Why the fuck did Rose know and not tell me? I thought we told each other everything!

I got out of bed and stormed over to Rose's room.

_Rose's POV _

After the encounter with Dimitri, I decided to go to my room and sleep. Sleep for a _long _time. As I walked up to my room, I saw Ell beating on the door.

"Ell, I'm right here." I said. She turned around with a look of anger on her face. Oh shit.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I had to find out by Adrian! Adrian for God's sake! What the fuck? I though we told each other everything!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was too tired to scream back.

"Apparently I'm a Spirit user." Ellodie didn't look very happy with me.

"Come on. Lets discuss this in my room." I opened the door and walked in.

It took about 45 minuets to explain everything to her. At first she didn't want to listen to anything. She didn't believe me when I said I did it so she wouldn't go crazy from the darkness. Finally, though, she came around. It was about 2:00 when I finally got to bed.

I woke up to my phone the next morning. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"This is Rose."

"Hey, are you planning on getting up anytime soon to go teach?" It was obviously Chris.

"Oh shit. I'll be ready in thirty. What phone are you calling off of?"

"My room phone."

"Oh. Okay. See you soon" We hung up and I got a shower and got dressed. I grabbed a coffee before I met the rest of the instructors.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful. I decided to go for a jog. When I turned on my iPod, the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence came on. The lyrics reminded me of Dimitri and I in the cabin.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

I had been taken over by the darkness that day. Dimitri had to bring me back, saving me from myself. We had given into each other after that. We finally had sex, and it had been my first time.

Without realizing it, I was running towards the cabin. As I reached it, I opened the door. Everything was the same as we had left it. The bed was unmade, the chair was in front of the bed, and the first aid kit was on the ground next to the water bottle he had used to clean my cut. I reached up and touched the scar that was on my forehead from that cut.

When I put my hand down, I realized I was crying. Then I heard the door open. Dimitri was standing there.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him. I didn't feel like putting on my usual façade.

"I saw you running here." He said as he moved closer to me. I looked into his eyes, and started crying harder. He got closer and closer, finally pulling me in for a hug.

"Shh. Don't cry." He petted my head as I rested it against his shoulder. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't stop myself. He murmured Russian into my ear, remembering it always seems to calm me down. No matter how much I hated to admit it, he was my other half. Dimitri knew everything about me. I may not love him, and he may not love me, but that didn't mean we couldn't have amazing chemistry.

"I need to go." I said out of nowhere. I couldn't handle this. Being here with him. The sexual tension was slowly rising and I needed to get out before I did something I would regret. He let go and wiped the tears off my face.

"Maybe we should talk. Let's grab a coffee or something," he said it more like a question.

"Yeah. I guess we should." I said over my shoulder as I walked out.


	10. AN Sorry for not updating!

**OMG guys I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated! I've been so busy with Science Fair! I also just got the VA Illustrated Novel and the VA Ultimate Guide, so I've been reading those when I'm not doing science. I swear I will update soon. Once my science project is done, I can UD more. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I'm sorry that you probably got excited thinking I UD-ed. Bye!**

**~Hannah**


	11. Review 4 nxt chptr!

**Sorry it took so long for me to UD. Science fair and school is to blame. I'll try to update more often, but no promises. Thanks for your patience! Oh and I know the ending of the last chapter insinuated that Dimitri and Rose are going to make up. I don't know if you want more anger and hate from the two of them. Review and tell me what you think and I'll update. The quicker the reviews, the quicker I update! Also, don't forget to check out my other story called Spiders. Bye guys.**

**~Hannah**


	12. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, you don't have to tell me. I know that it's been AGES since I last updated. I'm sorry. I just have been going through things, and they took all my inspiration out of my writing. Now I finally want to write again. Thanks for being patient. Check out my other fanfic called Spiders. I'll make the 2****nd**** chapter tonight. This chapter is going to be REAAALLLYYY short. I'm sorry, but it's late and I have school tomorrow. Thanks everyone!**

**~Hannah**

_Ellodie's POV_

As of right now, hot guys are surrounding me. I don't know how I am functioning with all this testosterone in the room. Rose woke me up this morning and told me that we had to go to this meeting, and then she left a few minuets in. Now I'm the only girl in the room. And to make it worse, all the guys are built, and sexy. For instance, the man next to me, Liam, has beautiful grey/blue eyes, messy brown hair, and a body that could make anyone drool. How do I know this you may ask? Well, Liam is wearing an Under Armor shirt that is hugging his chest and stomach very tight. The only thing keeping me from trying to jump him is Chris standing next to me.

I was listening to everyone discuss different topics, when Sam walked up to me.

"Hey . . ." he said shyly.

"Hello, Sam"

"I, uh, was wondering if, um, after this you would like to grab a coffee with me? They just opened a student café thing and I wanted to try it out." Sam looked scared. I don't think he's had much experience talking to girls, which is surprise considering he is pretty hot himself.

"Uh, sounds good." I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. Maybe it's because I kind of like Sam, and Adrian. They are total opposites, but they are both very interesting.

"Okay." Sam stood next to me for the rest of the meeting.

_Rose's POV_

After the thing that happened at the cabin, I felt very tired. I needed to sleep; I went to my room and passed out. When I woke up, I decided that it would be better to just talk to Dimitri now, and get it over with. I got ready for the day and called him. We agreed to meet in half an hour.

**I know it short. Like REALLLLLLYYYY short. I'll UD a longer one tomorrow. I just wanted to write a tiny bit. Thanks again. REVIEW!**

**~Hannah**


	13. AN: I'm Back!

**Okay guys. It has been FOREVER since I updated. I just went through this time when I didn't want to. I'm sorry, but good news, I'll be updating by Sunday night. (: The itch to write is back, and I have so many new ideas. Thank you guys for all the support. **

**~Hannah**


End file.
